


Grab The Lights

by lumbercapt



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumbercapt/pseuds/lumbercapt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska gets arrested.<br/>Again.<br/>Good thing Terezi works at the police station.<br/>Goddamnit, Vriska.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grab The Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strannushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannushka/gifts).



Grab The Lights

page 1

Page 2

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Busy weeks and dumb electronics = hand drawn ladystuck assignment. I probably could have done a better job but I still think it's okay... I hope you like it!


End file.
